


No justice unless we make it

by Tabata



Series: Leoverse [135]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabata/pseuds/Tabata
Summary: As they were living this new life in a country made anew, the old one came knocking at their rainbow-friendly doors.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character/Original Non-Binary Character
Series: Leoverse [135]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/30541
Kudos: 1





	No justice unless we make it

**Author's Note:**

> written for: COW-T #10  
> prompt: Justice

During the night of the attack to the old government, some of the council members died. Actually, their death was key to the plan and it couldn't be avoided – Meredith's dad was one of those people. But Adam had been very clear from the start. He wasn't going to shy away from some necessary killing, but he was not going to kill everyone either.

Some members of the government were only captured that night, most of them in fact. They were tied up with ropes and put in separate cells. Each of them guarded by one of their own. The old government fell and Adam's began.

More than a year has passed since then. It was enough time for Leo to go and live with his new big family, to fight with Adam over Cody, to sort-of-fall in love with Adam too, for Adam to ask them all to come and live at the White House, for them to plan a wedding.

But as they were living this new life in a country made anew, the old one came knocking at their rainbow-friendly doors.

The members of the old government need to go to trial. They need to be judged fairly and, if it's the case (it probably is), to be charged and then condemned according to the law.

“You awake in the middle of the night is a weird thing to see,” Adam whispers softly.

Leo would like to say that it's also weird to have him here in the bed with him and Cody, but it would be a lie as Adam has been here a lot, lately. Not all the time – Leo wouldn't accept it – but many times, and Leo's getting used to turn on his side once a week and find him there. “I was thinking.”

“Even weirder,” Adam chuckles. They speak softly not to wake up Cody.

“Fuck you.”

“What is keeping you awake?”

“The trial.”

Adam sighs. “I know you're going to be there,” he says softly. “But you don't have to if you don't feel like it.”

“Oh, it's not that,” Leo shakes his head. “I want to be there, I just don't know if I should.”

Adam blinks a couple of times, genuinely confused. “Why? It's an open trial. You have the right to be there like everyone else.”

Leo stays quiet for so long that Adam thinks he fell asleep again, but then he turns to look at him. “I don't want them to be tried. I want them dead. After what they did to you and the others, that would be justice,” he says, his voice shaking. “What kind of lawyer I am? What does it say bout me?”

“That you are human,” Adam reaches out and strokes his head. “And that you love us.”

Leo should say that's not reason enough, but he doesn't care.  
He rolls over Adam and lets him kiss him asleep again.


End file.
